Imperfectionist
by TromellaGavin
Summary: A oneshot about Franziska's last few days with her mother


_Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong_  
Franziska von Karma jumped, alarmed by the sudden loud noise which rang through the dead silent house. Franziska stood up, stretched, and looked down at the little work she had done today. Her father would be furious at her lack of work, but for once Franziska didn't care. She was too anxious. She heard the door open, then close downstairs. Franziska made herself sit down on her bed and wait. It would be very un-perfect for her to go running downstairs immediately, as she had done before and received a very long lecture from her father later. Exactly 42 seconds later, Franziska couldn't wait any longer. She flew downstairs and into her mothers waiting arms.  
"Franzia..." her mother whispered. Franziska smiled. She hadn't heard her mothers voice in over a year.  
"Hmph!"  
The two broke apart and looked up to see Manfred standing there scowling. He looked like her was about to say something else, but then just turned and walked away. Franziska smiled and hugged her mother again, glad to have her back forever and ever....

2 nights later

Franziska lay sprawled on the living room floor, studying. Her mother was sitting on the couch, flipping through the pages of her book much too quickly to be actually reading it. Miles and Manfred were no where to be found. They had both been avoiding her and her mother lately. This wasn't unusual for her father, but Miles had never ignored her before. It was almost as if they were hiding something from her.....  
_  
Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong_  
Franziska's mother looked up and sighed. She placed the book down and began walking slowly to the doorway. Franziska was confused, so she followed.  
"Wh...where are you going?" she stammered. It was not only pitch black outside, but it was poring rain.  
"I have some.... business to take care of," she replied.  
"Can't you do it any other night?"  
"No!" said her mother a little sharply. Franziska drew back, startled.  
"Tell me where you are going!"  
Her mother sighed again and knelt down so that she was the same height as her daughter, although she refused to look her in the eyes.  
"I don't belong in this family. I never did. I'm sure you have heard this a thousand times, but a Von Karma is perfect, and I am far from perfect..." her voice trailed off, and she turned to look out the window!  
Franziska stared in horror. "N...n...no! No! You...you can't!"  
Her mother turned back, tears in her eyes now. "Franziska, I want you to have something...."  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a broach. It was in the shape of a triangle; light blue and trimmed with gold. It was the most beautiful thing Franziska had ever seen. She handed it to Franziska who could only stare back in horror, speechless. She knew what her mother was going to do, and she had to stop her! She couldn't! She... she wouldn't!  
"M...mother..." Franziska managed to choke out.  
Her mother smoothed her hair. "Goodbye Franziska..." She kissed her lightly on the forehead, then turned and walked out the door.  
Franziska stood frozen for a second before she realized she had to do something. With the broach held tightly in her hand, she ran outside. It was raining too hard for her to see much, but she noticed her mother turning the corner.  
"Mother!" Franziska screamed, and began running as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran for what seemed like hours before she realized she had lost sight of her mother. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Despite the late hour, there were many people on the streets, running for shelter from the rain. None of them cared enough to stop and help the 6 year old girl who was crying all alone on her knees in the rain. Franziska picked up her broach, which she had dropped, and looked at her reflection. It was hard to tell what was tears and what was rain. Reluctantly, Franziska picked herself up and heading home to where her furious father awaited her return.  
"Look at you!" He sneered the second Franziska walked into the door. "You're as worthless as she was! You'll always be like her! Imperfect! That word does not exist in this house!!!" He was shouting now. Franziska stood shaking in the corner, determined not to start crying again. "You had better live up to you're name, Franziska von Karma, or you'll end up just like her!" Franziska flinched and the last sentence, only to receive a blow to the head from her father. She was slightly relieved that the worst was over. She turned to walk to her her room when Manfred noticed the broach held tightly in Franziska's hand.  
"What's this? A gift from your mother?" he laughed. "No such object will be allowed it this household!" He reached over and snatched the broach from Franziska's trembling hand. Walked over to the window, opened it, and threw it outside with as much force as he could. "Go to your room! Now!"  
It wasn't until after midnight that Franziska dared to go outside to search for the broach, and not until 2 AM that she finally found it, trapped it the branches of a bush. She snuck back into her room, and hid it in a small hollow opening in the back of her closet, a place her father would never look. She couldn't cry anymore, she could only look at the broach, the last remaining piece of her mother.


End file.
